<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Second First Life Day by SullustanGin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350360">The Second First Life Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullustanGin/pseuds/SullustanGin'>SullustanGin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corellian Whiskey and Sullustan Gin [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Life Day (Star Wars), Light Angst, Mild Smut, Presence, Presents, Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullustanGin/pseuds/SullustanGin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Life Day on Odessen marked a number of firsts for a variety of people.  </p><p>Or, Theron's going to have a problem surpassing himself next year.  </p><p>Note:  Although this is part of a series, this fic has enough internal explanation to stand alone; you don't have the read the other parts to understand what's going on here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lana Beniko/Koth Vortena (mentioned), Theron Shan/Female Smuggler, Theron Shan/Smuggler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corellian Whiskey and Sullustan Gin [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Second First Life Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've taken the liberty of giving Odessen at least one moon and assuming that, like Coruscant, Odessen runs on a 24-hour planetary rotation (i.e., there are 24 hours in a day).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Three Weeks Before</strong>
</p><p>“What do you want for Life Day?”</p><p>Theron Shan looked up from his datapad.  “I thought you didn’t celebrate it,” he replied, a bemused smile crossing his face. </p><p>Smuggler Captain Eva Corolastor shrugged as she leaned up against the supply crates on the military docks of Odessen.  “It’s not the same as it was.  Missing people. So I’m modifying it.” Theron felt his smile fade even as she hoisted herself onto the crates he was trying to get a reading on, blocking the labels with her body.  “So what do you want?  The sooner you tell me, the sooner I leave you to your workaholic tendencies.” </p><p>Although Lana had reassured him that the Odessen computer systems were up to date and accurate, Theron still liked having a physical accounting of resources – something he could see and feel with his own eyes, stored in his implants for his own reference.  He’d studiously gone through the various systems to cross-check the catalogue during his spare time over the course of the last six weeks on Odessen.</p><p>When he wasn’t carousing with Eva, that is.  Lana had managed to put the pieces together about a week and a half ago, but after only a mild expression of annoyance, Lana had accepted that security risk. </p><p>Granted, Eva had handily picked upon Lana’s own personal rec time with Koth and quickly illustrated the potential double standard if Lana pursued the line of argument further. </p><p>Theron shook his head as he tried to move her leg while still maintaining his professionalism.  “I don’t need anything.” </p><p>Eva changed her sprawl slightly so that his task remained difficult, a leg stubbornly anchored to the edge of the crate.  “I said want, not need.  Didn’t you do Life Day as a kid?  You said it was good.”</p><p>Theron was divided between profound impatience with her blocking his progress but also taking the time to discuss good memories – some of the few he actually had.  “Yes, Master Zho got me a present and we went out to the local planet’s festivities, wherever we were.  It was a good reminder of what we were all fighting for.  What <em>we</em> are fighting for,” he added pointedly.  “Move.”</p><p>“My point precisely.  So what do you want?” </p><p>“You to move your leg.”</p><p>“For Life Day!”</p><p>“At the rate you’re going, it might take that long.”</p><p>Eva huffed and scooted horizontally to let him take the label reading on his datapad.  “Come on, Theron.  Everyone needs a little morale boost.  Especially since we’re still forming up, group unity, all that Quenk jazz.” </p><p>Before Theron could respond to that, Lana slowly walked up to them, holding a datapad of her own. Her forehead was a series of lines as she seemed to be trying to understand the information in front of her, and her gait seemed to reflect the idea that she was trying to figure out the problem before bothering Eva if it wasn’t absolutely necessary.  She hesitated a moment more as she stood near them but not entering the conversation.  Eva and Theron exchanged a look and both shrugged.  Finally, Lana spoke.  “Commander—”</p><p>“Captain,” Eva corrected her, as she always had over the last two months since coming out of deep freeze.  “Or, you know, Eva.”</p><p>Lana sighed, but smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.  “I do try to maintain a sense of order.”</p><p>Eva rolled her eyes in good humor.  “What’s up, Lana?”</p><p>“These requisition.  Large volumes of butter, sugar, different spice flavorings that coincide with the worlds represented here on Odessen – this doesn’t seem to have any relevance to our work here and in the larger galaxy.  And interior decorations that are temporary – I know we don’t expect this alliance to last forever, but certainly obtaining permanent materials is more cost efficient, since we don’t know the duration of the op-er---ation.”  Lana’s cadence slowed down as she watched Theron rub the side of his face.  “I’m missing something obvious, aren’t I?”</p><p>“The Captain here has Life Day fever,” Theron explained.  “She wants the celebrate the holiday at the end of the month.”</p><p>Lana absorbed this information.  “Captain, we are running a rather thin operation. I understand the value you might have for this holiday, as well as others on base that might appreciate it,” she began patiently. </p><p>Eva interrupted her, all enthusiasm and excitement.  “And see, this why I’m requisitioning the stuff for this – it’s a relatively cheap and easy way of bringing a little join that people can enjoy while they keep working. They see, they eat, they keep moving – it’s not like I’m requisitioning Wookiees to come here or a supply of droids…”  Eva trailed off as Lana and Theron looked at her.  “I’m guessing it’s still a no, huh?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but we can’t manage it,” Lana answered gently.</p><p>“We didn’t have a whole hell of a lot on Yavin but we still –”  Eva stalled out for a second, as if searching for the memory, failing to find it, and then reattempting to retrieve the fragmented file.  “Oh, that’s right.  We weren’t friend then,” she said softly.</p><p>Lana had been excluded from the smuggler crew’s Life Day celebrations while on Yavin because of Rishi.  Theron hadn’t minded at the time, given his involuntary role in events, but he knew Lana had felt isolated on the planet until about half-way through the operation.  The more painful point was Eva’s  difficulty in recollecting the order of events – she couldn’t remember when she started being real friends with Lana. </p><p>Immediately after carbonite, she hadn’t even been able to remember Lana’s last name.</p><p>Eva still had these moments.</p><p>And when these times came, she withdrew, embarrassed by her deficiency.  “You two are right.  Sorry.  It’s not practical this year.  I get it.  You can kill the req, Lana, no problem.” </p><p>Then she was gone, her small figure disappearing into the hubbub of the busy Odessen base. </p><p>“Theron.”</p><p>He watched Eva’s back as she wove through the crowd, making her way to some distant part of the base, away from him and Lana.  He answered Lana’s concerned unasked question.  “She has more good days than bad days.  I think I ground her in the present – so does she.”</p><p>Out of his peripheral vision, he saw his companion nod.  “She’s passing all of the psych evals the medical staff throws at her – or she still has enough of her wit to fool them.  I’m taking either occurrence as a win right now.”  Lana stared down at the datapad containing Eva’s requisition, still not yet deleted.  “In your manual trawling of this base –”</p><p>“No,” Theron answered her, making eye contact.  “We’re running so tight I’m actually afraid someone is going to come looking for the great Hylo Visz and take her out like a common delinquent payer.” </p><p>The yellow in Lana’s eyes faded so much that Theron thought he could see the green eyes she was born with.  That only happened when she was very happy or very sad.  “Koth warned me.  We’re taking whatever is left of her and can’t give –”  Lana recomposed herself briskly.  “We’ll have to make it up to her, someday.”</p><p>“We have to make sure ‘someday’ comes,” Theron grimly agreed. </p><p>Internally, he reserved a time slot for a conversation with a certain droid.</p><p>**</p><p>“My primary purpose remains to serve the Captain of <em>Virtue’s Thief</em>.  She has given priority to my assigned orders of serving the entire Odessen base, but she has made no programming modification for that to supersede my primary.  Does that answer your inquiry, Agent Shan?”</p><p>Theron nodded as he kept a careful eye and ear out for the Captain in question.  “Yes, C2.  You remain capable of obtaining and distributing supplies for the purposes of boosting morale on base, correct?”</p><p>C2-N2 whirred for a moment.  “Yes, but within budgetary constraints.  What I have acquired to this date has approached the maximum constraints set by you and Sith Lord Beniko.” </p><p>Theron thought for a moment as they stood in a narrow hallway that joined the cantina to the rest of the base.  Then asked the droid, “But your primary purpose is to serve <em>Virtue’s Thief</em> and her Captain, correct?”</p><p>“Affirmative.”</p><p>“And your parameters for that job are… much looser than what I’ve granted you in your prioritized assigned orders?”</p><p>“Affirmative.” </p><p>Theron wondered if he was going to regret this.  Then again, C2 had been one of the few associates that had made it through the five years, had known Eva, and remained in contact with Theron (in part because Theron kept him in the <em>Thief</em> as he sat vigil over the ship for years).  Although Hollis-series protocol droids were known for their primness and their obnoxious conversational skills, this one had been modified by Eva to suit a smuggler crew and their needs – less talk, more sneakiness, all while giving a veneer of respectability to whatever he did – even if it was slicing into something illegally.</p><p>Kriff it.</p><p>Theron thumbed his implants and drew up the requisition Eva had sent to Lana.  “Make this happen.  Somehow.  Don’t tell me.  Plausible deniability. Odessen is strapped, but I know you’re a scrounger at heart –”</p><p>“Resourceful, Agent Shan, please.”  C2’s preference was gently expressed; the droid still had his base programming which made him unceasingly polite and well-mannered, with a healthy sense of self-value, courtesy of his Captain.  “I suggest you leave now.  I anticipate the Captain will be having her meeting with Captain Hylo Visz at the cantina in short order.”</p><p>“But you’ll do it?” Theron asked.</p><p>“I exist to serve, Agent Shan.”  C2’s unblinking gaze didn’t unnerve Theron – he was used to it.  He was also used to the slightly evasive nature of his answers, courtesy of the fine-tuning made to his programming. </p><p>“Thanks, C2.”</p><p>As he turned to go, Theron had one last thought.  She’d mentioned it on Yavin, and he’d seen pictures of the crew on vacation previously.  He wondered –</p><p>He could probably pull it off.  Lana would be annoyed.  It might affect efficiency.  He’d probably have to slice through a <em>lot</em> of security protocols, so he’d probably lose a few nights of sleep over it….</p><p>Kriff it.</p><p>**</p><p>
  <strong>Life Day Morning</strong>
</p><p>There was one night he pointedly didn’t work through.</p><p>He was always a light sleeper, so he knew when she woke up, got out of bed, and made her way to the galley next door to start the caf. </p><p>He rolled and hid his stupid grinning face in his pillow.  Then, after a few minutes of fiddling with the caf machine, he heard her sharp intake of breath as she came back into the captain’s quarters and looked directly out of the viewport on her way back to bed.  He heard her mutter, “No way,” then the darting of her stocking feet toward the ladder that led to the <em>Thief’s</em> roof.  He heard a great thud as the door was shoved and a certain amount of frozen precipitation was flung across the hull.  Theron started to laugh into the pillow as an incoherent squawk of joy echoed back down into the ship and he heard her slide back down the ladder.</p><p>A massive crash rattled the ship as Eva wrenched some long-disused hatch open and its contents cascaded onto the floor.  He heard some shuffling and hopping as she dressed and then back up the ladder she went.</p><p>Theron stretched languidly and ran a hand through his mussed hair.  He sat in bed admiring his handiwork from the viewport for a few minutes before he decided to catch up with his girlfriend. </p><p>Theron pulled on the change of clothes he’d brought with him last night, styled his hair in the fresher, then carefully stepped out into the hallway.  About fifteen feet down the hallway, just before it curved, Theron could see cold weather gear simply dumped on the floor.  Eva had already gone through and taken what was hers; now Theron pawed through the remains.  He couldn’t tell whether this personally belonged to anyone or if it was simply surplus from a job where not all the merchandise was moved. </p><p>Regardless, Theron managed to find a coat and snow boots that were roughly his size.  He made a stop in the kitchen to grab the caf Eva had made and put it into a thermos.  Then he headed up the ladder after her, a pile of snow already forming beneath the open hatch. </p><p>Theron raised the caf thermos over his head as he climbed using his other hand and feet, waving it as a non-combatant flag, if Eva happened to be in such a mood.  He heard hear laughter across the top of the ship as he popped his head up from the interior of the ship.</p><p>Theron could see her footprints all over the top of the ship, at least two snow angels, and now the beginnings of what he suspected would become a snow man.  Or a wampa.  Who knew with her?  She was dressed in an all-weather jacket he vaguely remembered from a cold snap on Yavin all those years ago.</p><p>As Theron pulled himself onto the hull of <em>Virtue’s Thief</em>, he heard Eva speaking to HK-55.  “Information:  there appears to have been a security breach in the climate controls of Odessen.  Suggestion:  a modified security patrol?” </p><p>“I don’t believe it to be necessary, HK.  I think it was a benevolent, internal modification,” Eva called down as she heaped snow in a pile. </p><p>“Notification:  Master Beniko is displeased by this development.”</p><p>“Notification:  Captain Corolastor is <em>very</em> pleased by this development,” was the quick retort. </p><p>By this point, Theron had carefully tread his way across the hull to Eva’s snow fort (he’d decided that was what she was building after all).  At his approach, Eva spun around, cheeks turning pink and nose already a bit red from the cold.  “Someone sliced into Odessen’s climate controls,” she said, more than a little breathless.  “Some hotshot, I think.”</p><p>“Hallmarks will probably give him away. Want me to bring him to you for reprimand later?” he replied in his business voice, but he knew the expression on his face was anything but professional. </p><p>They knew they were currently on public view, but Theron could read her body language that her first impulse was to embrace him, send them crashing down into the pile of snow, kiss him in the cold morning.  She checked that movement.  “Yes, I think a discussion with the perpetrator later will be in order.”  Her dark eyes were practically glowing.</p><p>All Theron could say was, “Happy Life Day, Eva.”  He was more than an arm’s length away, but he pitched his voice lower – the tone he used when they were alone. </p><p>“Happy Life Day, Theron.”  She held his gaze for a moment more before something caught her attention at the other end of the dock.  Before he could stop her, Eva leapt off the top of the ship and plummeted to the dock below, her landing softened by the powder that now coated Odessen.</p><p>Theron peered over the edge, momentarily considering it, before deciding one knee reconstruction two years ago was enough for him.  He went back down inside the ship and exited out the cargo bay door, like a sane person. </p><p>By the time he reached the interior of the docks,  Eva was in the middle of swarming Alliance enlisted.  The younger voices were pointing out the electric Life Day decorations that had somehow made it into the hangar.  Theron hovered at the edges of the crowd as Eva shoved her way through, like a small fish swimming upriver.  In her all-weather jacket, Eva looked no different from any other young woman who’d joined the rebels; the enlisted didn’t know that their intrepid leader was scrambling among them, stepping on feet and flinging elbows everywhere.</p><p>Theron negotiated his way around the crowd and finally made his way to the main war room.  Here too was filled the Life Day lights and even some of the more elaborate garlands that were characteristic of more traditional Kashyyyk celebrations, rather than the commercialized bastardization  that had crossed the galaxy. </p><p>Bowdaar had had strong opinions on that.  C2 had probably heard that on many more Life Days than the one Theron had been present for.</p><p>Eva stood alone in the war room, the lights still dim from the night shift, which emphasized the decorations all the more.  She slowly turned in place, absorbing it all.  Her revolution ultimately led her back to face Theron as he tracked snow into the room.   Awestruck, she managed to squeeze out of a tight throat, “Lana is going to kill you.”</p><p>“Not if my operative did it right.  Which I know he did.”  Theron tilted his head slightly, letting that be his hint to her.</p><p>Eva let herself breathed twice before she could reply.  “Because it’s his programmed primary purpose.  Oh, C2.” </p><p>There was a brief moment that Theron thought Eva would cry.  He’d only seen her cry once before the carbonite.  After…</p><p>But no, not today.  Today was a good day for her.  The broad grin he loved to see swept across her face.  “Would I be off the mark if I guessed there was something in the cantina?”</p><p>Theron simply moved his chin up and down once.  Eagerly, Eva extended her left hand out toward him, and he grasped it with his right, swapping the hand that the thermos was in.  Then he decided to just leave it at his workstation in the war room anyway—he wasn’t going to need it at this point.  The curved surface trailed off his fingers just as Eva started to drag him toward the elevator. It teetered on the edge but managed to stay in place – for now.</p><p>Theron didn’t have the time to devote further thought to it as the pair raced onto the elevator.  Eva released him just long enough to set the elevator to go up.  “I gotta ask, what did you do for other partners for Life Day?  Pure curiosity at how you got good at this.” </p><p>Theron let out a short laugh.  “I, uh, didn’t have a significant other around Life Day.”</p><p>Eva gave him a teasing look and grabbed his hand again.  “Hell of a way to save on the cost of presents.”</p><p>Theron laughed again but looked down at the floor.  “It was more trying to avoid dealing with the question of ‘What do you do, young man?’  or ‘So how many people have <em>you</em> killed for the Republic?’  Like, the higher the number, the more points you scored with the father.”  After a beat, he looked at Eva.  “At least according to some of my coworkers who had partners at the holidays.  I’d have to throw in the hassle of the question, ‘What do your parents think of your career?’ as a deterrent to relationships around Life Day.” </p><p>Eva thought about this for a moment before smirking darkly.  “So is that why I appeal to you?  No parents, fewer awkward conversations?”</p><p>Theron rolled his eyes and winced.  “Eva –”  He didn’t bother to finish the sentence. Instead, he used his implants to stop the elevator.  Once he was assured of their privacy, he gripped her shoulders and kissed her hard on the mouth, his unshaven face scraping against hers.  When he pulled back, he simply said, “You know better.”</p><p>“I know better,” she agreed, quietly.  She extended her arms around to wrap around his hips.  “You’ve done a fantastic job this year, for someone who didn’t do Life Day like this before.”  He let his hands release her shoulders and slide down her arms, then her back.  Eva looked up at him, her face honest.  “It’s my first time doing Life Day like this in a long, long time.”</p><p>Theron knew that would be at the back of her mind this entire day.  “I know.”  He took a breath before focusing on her face, his face also truthful. “Not to be a downer, but just to manage expectations – it’s just food in the cantina.  There … there isn’t anyone special there.  Not yet.  There will be, I promise.” </p><p>Eva kissed him this time.  Theron let them linger in this a little longer than the first kiss before he broke the spell, gently pushed her back to a respectful distance, and then reactivated the elevator. </p><p>When the doors opened, Eva and Theron were greeted by a load of specialists that were headed down to start the morning shift in the various quarters of the base.  Theron could smell the warm familiar spices affiliated with the holiday as well as a demonstrably sweet  scent that he couldn’t quite place. </p><p>Eva and Theron moved toward the cantina, the flow of people urging them along.  Over the din of excited base residents, a clear, metallic voice was audible.  “Hoth chocolate to the right, mulled wine to the left.” </p><p>A giggle escaped Eva, and Theron smiled at the sound.  “Do you—”</p><p>“No, I’ll talk to him later. He’s in his glory – people are <em>listening </em>to him and taking <em>his</em> instructions. It’s the happiest day of a Hollis unit’s life!”  she exclaimed.</p><p>**</p><p>Lana finally found them after they’d claimed their cups of Hoth chocolate and enough Life Day cookies to send a small child into a diabetic coma.  “I haven’t found any discrepancy in our accounting to explain how this came about.  I attempted to interrogate C2 about the matter –”</p><p>Eva mumbled around a mouthful of spice cookie, “Lana, really?”  She gave the blonde woman a skeptical look, and Lana let her business-like exterior deflate slightly. </p><p>“I asked him who paid for it all.  He only told me an anonymous benefactor," Lana began.  Theron mindfully nudged one of his cookies to hang over the edge of the plate in Lana’s direction.  “I did a quick calculation on how much was spent – more than anyone’s paycheck around here, including ours and the Captain.  There was no outgoing order for these items, which arrived late last night and were put up by the delivery folk, who were profoundly uncommunicative.”</p><p>Lana then directed her focus on Theron.  “I have far fewer mysteries surrounding why it’s snowing on Odessen currently.” </p><p>Theron noncommittally shrugged.  “Most shippers aren’t moving product on holidays anyway.  We had one or two deliveries that had to be rescheduled, and they were non-critical items.  Also, I have some security analysis recommendations I’d be happy to provide you after Life Day.”  He extended his plate slightly to Lana, that one cookie still teetering on the edge.  Lana attempted to nonverbally chastise Theron with a look, which failed miserably.  She only hesitated a moment more before taking the cookie off the plate. </p><p>Lana inspected the cookie before biting into it.</p><p>The expression on Lana’a face in reaction to the cookie caused Theron to back up and Eva to turn and grab the waste disposal unit right next to them on the wall.  Eva quickly said, “Lana, if you don’t like it, you can bin it and spit it out.  We won’t think less of your Sithiness.”</p><p>Rather than heaving the whole lot into the bin, Lana shook her head, thoughtfully chewed the mouthful, and swallowed, the expression on her face growing less shocked and settling into something more serene.  “No, not that.  Quite the opposite actually.  As you know, the Sith Empire discourages the celebration of Life Day.  As an acolyte and apprentice and later Sith Lord, I didn’t partake.  I haven’t had one of those in nearly 30 years.”</p><p>Theron put the pieces together.  “Your parents were business people –”</p><p>“Who threw parties on non-aligned planets they did business on,” Lana finished for him, a small smile blooming on her face.  “Yes, before I was found to be Force sensitive, I did have a few Life Day parties with absolutely no inkling of the political implications.  After I was inducted at the Academy, we never spoke of the holiday or the good memories.”</p><p>And now Theron could see all those old doors opening and the long-forgotten moments of pure joy flooding out.  Sure, the green-eyed girl had changed, but she had always been (and remained, even after they were gone) the apple of her parents’ eye. </p><p>It was a surprise perk to what he’d instigated today, but a welcome one.  “Happy Life Day, Lana,”  Theron offered. </p><p>Lana considered it, the small smile never growing larger nor departing.  “Happy Life Day, Theron – Eva.”  Still pre-occupied with whatever happiness was in her head, Lana silently glided to take her place on the Hoth chocolate line. </p><p>As Eva watched her go, she leaned in slightly to mutter at Theron, “Agent Shan, if we hadn’t agreed to the Yavin Accords and decided to be discreet about this whole affair until the end of this war, I’d be giving you one hell of a kiss right now.”</p><p>One corner of Theron’s mouth hitched up into a crooked smile.  “Good to know.” </p><p>Theron saw an arm reach out to tap Eva on the left shoulder.  Koth and his crew had arrived from early morning maintenance.  “Did we miss something?”</p><p>“Life Day,” she offered gaily, extending her plate toward him. </p><p>Len’s massive hand reached around Koth’s shoulder to grab at the plate’s contents but Tora’s small, spindly hands slapped at him.  “Wait your turn, pig.”</p><p>Koth turned slightly to give them both a look that made them settle down.  “We don’t do Life Day – whatever it is – on Zakuul.  Most of our holidays revolved around the Emperor and his family.  Lana never mentioned it to me – is it a Republic thing?” </p><p>Eva’s eyes sparked with life, and Theron knew she’d be occupied the rest of the day.  “I’ll let you and C2 run the catch-up course on Life Day for any Zakuulans and Imps that haven’t partaken.”  Before Eva could object, he insisted, “I’m easier to deal with when I’ve worked on a holiday.  A bit.  I’ll see you later.”</p><p>The last Theron saw of Eva, she was herding Koth and his crew toward C2, who was truly having one of the better days of his existence, with all of these sentients listening to him with rapt attention.</p><p>**</p><p>As night fell on Odessen, the snow continued to coat the world.  Whatever Theron had done to the climate controls on the planet, Lana didn’t seem to have the skill or the impulse to stop it for now.  Theron had successfully managed to find a hiding place that Eva hadn’t ferreted out yet, so she couldn’t interrupt him from his work. </p><p>But stars, how she loved that man – and how he loved her.  She knew C2 had pulled strings to get this all to happen, but Theron must have planted the idea in his metallic skull.  That was why – after C2 had merrily ordered the janitorial staff to tidy up and place the excess cookies, chocolate, and wine in particular storage places for optimal reuse (i.e., how to store the leftovers) – Eva had requested her steward droid to meet her back on the <em>Thief</em> for a brisk debrief.  She saw him, a datapad clutched in his hands, begin to make the trek across the docks of Odessen.</p><p>As much as Eva loved the experience and the magic of it all, her parents had raised a skeptic with an insatiable curiosity: she wanted to know the mechanics behind this seemingly miraculous Life Day event.</p><p>Eva sat on the open gangplank, hands warmed around a cup of Hoth chocolate – one of countless.  As C2’s stiff legs carried him across the docks toward her, she had brief flashes of him moving this way on Hoth, another cold planet.  “Cold isn’t optimal for your hydraulics, is it, C2?”</p><p>“No, Captain, but the weather best suits Life Day.  I have no objections to occasional exposure.”  C2 stood at the end of the gangplank for a moment, then his chassis switched gears in order to scale the incline toward her. </p><p>“First off, my compliments on the day.  You’ve probably gotten a lot of those.  You deserve it.”  Eva swore his golden plates shone a little bit brighter as she spoke.  “Secondly, as Captain of <em>Virtue’s Thief</em>, I know you have some leeway in procurement, much more than you do as a steward of the Alliance.  Accurate?”</p><p>“Accurate.”</p><p>“Who’s the anonymous benefactor Lana mentioned?”</p><p>“I have been prepared to provide the answer to your question, but previous programming has forbidden me to reveal to anyone else other than you, Captain.  I could not tell Agent Shan or Sith Lord Beniko.”</p><p>Eva frowned at that as she took the datapad she extended to him.  “C2, I don’t remember ever –”  Her eyes scanned over the list of “benefactors.”  “I know these people – these companies….they don’t –”  Eva stared up at C2, brain rushing to put the pieces together.  “C2, these are <em>my</em> shell companies.  The ones Rogun and Risha set up all those years ago.  What –”</p><p>C2 squared himself as best he could on the incline of the gangplank.  “When the Alliance first formed, Agent Shan sent me ahead as a resource for Captain Visz and the establishment of the smuggler’s den here on Odessen.  She is also responsible for procurement and supply, as you are well aware.  I was able to advise her of resources that would loan her money – and always loan her money in order to supply Odessen.”</p><p>Eva’s blood pumped through her ears a few times before she made the next, logical connection.  “So the shadowy money that keeps Odessen operating – that’s all me, isn’t it?  The Voidhound’s supposedly lost fortune?”</p><p>Only Theron and C2 knew that Port Nowhere still danced to her tune; most thought it had devolved into anarchy.  Not even Theron knew that all of the other business apparati of Voidfleet had also survived the five years and made returns.   </p><p>“Affirmative, Captain.  As a crewmember of <em>Virtue’s Thief</em> – the only currently contracted member, I might add – I procured Life Day items through the Captain’s accounts.  Not the Commander’s,” C2 calmly explained, emphasizing the difference between the two. </p><p>“And since Lana and Theron aren’t crewmembers, you can’t tell them….nor Hylo.  You could only recommend a source you knew would grant the loans…because the automated agent controlled them on my behalf until you were reactivated and then you could use them as my steward.”  A thought struck her so hard she thought she’d have a headache.  “C2, are you telling me that if the Alliance welches on these loans, I technically own the planet, personally?”</p><p>“Since you are the sole creditor through the numerous shell companies, affirmative, Captain.” </p><p>Eva sat dumbfounded on her gangplank for a minute before dissolving into peals of laughter. </p><p>It took her some time to recover, and when she did so, C2 simply offered.  “I thought it was rather humorous as well, though my emotions board thankfully is not so augmented. I assuredly would have expressed an inordinate amount of amusement at Captain Visz’s……” C2 trailed off. </p><p>“‘Arrogance’ is a good word here, C2.  She liked being able to show off how much she knew and how much I didn’t after five years.  Nothing like the greatest smuggler of one generation trying to constantly one-up the greatest smuggler of the next.”  Eva took a few breaths to try to recompose herself in the cold night air.  “This stays between us, right?” </p><p>“Affirmative, Captain.  The Voidhound’s business is not the Alliance’s business, unless you alter my programming to indicate otherwise.” </p><p>Eva nodded, thoughtful as she looked out over the base and the continuing build-up of snow.  “Dismissed, C2.  Great work.  Go inside and get yourself a hot oil bath.”</p><p>“I am duly appreciative, Captain, though I have one more item that requires your attention.”  C2 extended one robotic finger toward the datapad and struck at a shipping signature tab.  “This package came for Agent Shan, though the contents are intended for your possession, per the delivery manifesto.” </p><p>Eva studied the source for a moment, her brows arching before a grin slithered across her face.  “I’ll take it from here, C2.  Have someone run the package up here at first convenience.  If you can track down Agent Shan, remind him he does have workspace in the <em>Thief</em>’s lounge.” </p><p>“Affirmative, Captain.”</p><p>“And C2?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Don’t come back to the <em>Thief</em> until further notice.”</p><p>**</p><p>Footsteps caused Theron to look up from the last-minute work he was doing in <em>Virtue’s Thief’s</em> lounge. He sat at the edge of the bench, and near his hand was a hot mug of mulled wine – the spices were useful for more than just cookies.  He reached for his mug, took one last sip, and then looked up at the welcome interruption.  Unbidden, he couldn’t stop the words from flying out of his mouth.  “Oh, yeah.” </p><p>Eva stood at the edge of the lounge, bathed in the dimmed lights that simulated a night cycle indoors, wearing a red silk robe.  </p><p>He knew what was and wasn’t under there.</p><p>“A gift addressed to you was delivered to my quarters earlier today,” she said.  “You know, I had asked you what you wanted for Life Day.”</p><p>Theron’s curled upward as she approached his seat at the table.  “I already had what I wanted.”</p><p>“What do you call this then?” Eva gestured down at what little attire she wore. </p><p>“Wrapping flimsi,” he answered in a matter-of-fact tone.  He let his hands graze the hem of the robe, the silk catching slightly on his gunslinger’s calluses.  “To wrap the gift.”</p><p>Eva, amused, watched his hands as they glided up the silk fabric, not pressing in to make contact with her body yet.  “Three things, then.  First, this is rather expensive wrapping flimsi.”</p><p>His hands found the sash of the robe.  “I thought we agreed we’d stay out of each other's personal finances.”</p><p>“I had to sign off on the package and the declared value of the items was… slightly exorbitant.”</p><p>“I’m a man with simple needs and no interest in collecting ‘stuff.’  What else would I spent money on?”  He ran his fingers around her waist, where the sash cinched the robe in. </p><p>Theron let his hands settle just above her waist and drew her in toward him, his legs spread open so she could stand close to him.  “Second, you gave me Life Day.  Thank you.”  Eva’s hands reached to cradle his jaw. </p><p>As he gazed up at her, Theron maintained eye contact as he kissed the palms of her hands, turning his head slightly to give each hand fair treatment. He watched as her eyes closed, and the robe shifted slightly, her breathing speeding up slightly.</p><p>Good.</p><p>“But third,” she managed to say, “you bought your own gift for Life Day.  While I appreciate you not considering <em>this</em> my gift –”</p><p>“Since I am the primary beneficiary.”  His nimble fingers plucked at the sash of the robe, pulling the tail of the sash out of the knot and letting the robe open slightly to reveal her pale, porcelain skin as well as the translucent fabric of the lingerie itself.  Theron felt himself grow warmer by the second, his skin burning him alive under the weight of a sweater. </p><p>“You could have let me buy—”</p><p>“But this isn’t the gift.  It’s just the wrapping,” Theron repeated. </p><p>Eva’s breath hitched as he opened up the robe entirely, revealing the intricate, see-through garment.  Her skin glimmered in the dim lights of the lounge, and he couldn’t resist resting his hands back on her waist again, the fabric already warmed by her skin.  Her breasts and the apex of her thighs were covered by opaque cloth, laced shut and neatly tied. It would only take an easy tug of the end of each cord to open her up entirely to his fingers and mouth and –</p><p>Theron was a very, very patient man, and he lay in wait, motionless as the cool air of the ship and the anticipation did their work on her.  Eva impatiently began to pull at the sleeves of his sweater, stepping in to pull up at the hem of it, to get him out of his shirt.  With a calculated ease, Theron let her pull it over his head, but refused to let go of her waist.  The sweater remained on his arms, creating a warm, thick barrier between them.  Eva made a frustrated noise as she gave him a desperate look. He placidly regarded her, still waiting. </p><p>Then it dawned on her.  “I still have to give you your gift.”</p><p>“I can play with the wrapping all I want.  But not the gift, until it’s given.”</p><p>Eva let go of the sweater and let the robe drop off her body entirely, and Theron sharply inhaled as she stood nearly naked in front of him.  “It’s given.”</p><p>He rose, carefully, and slid the sweater off his arms and laid it carefully out on the surface of the lounge table.  “Yes?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She barely had time to cry out before his mouth was upon her, his hands pulling her abruptly toward his body and then pressing her back onto the now cushioned lounge table.  He knew the moment she felt him hard against her thigh, and she arched into him, begging mutely.</p><p>His mug of mulled wine shattered somewhere on the floor.</p><p>**</p><p>Theron woke up when it was still dark.  He could still hear her voice gasp his name and how the table had groaned under their combined weight.  He could still feel how easily the fabric had slid first over his sweater and then across their bedsheets.  He could still taste the last traces of his mulled wine, of her Hoth chocolate, and of the sweets they’d both devoured during the day, but most of all, he could still taste <em>her</em>. That induced a visual replay of images from the lounge, the hallway, and the bedroom, how the lights had played across her skin, with and without the translucent fabric overlay, with and without the modesty panels unlaced. </p><p>Life Day was going to become one of his favorite days of the year at this rate, but he also realized that he’d set the bar ridiculously high for himself – he <em>made it</em> <em>snow</em>, for Light’s sake.   </p><p>Blindly, his hand swept out toward her side of the bed.  She was gone, but the sheets were still warm.  Theron sat up to survey the room.  He noted that his sweater and strangely his socks were gone from the scattered clothing. The refresher light wasn’t on, so she’d gone elsewhere in the ship.  The cold bothered him less than it did Eva, so he simply grabbed his briefs and went looking for his lover.  Theron took a quick glance at the chrono in the captain’s quarters:  23:50, still Life Day.</p><p>He didn’t have to look very far; as he rounded the edge of the ship, the door to the cockpit was open, and he could see her form staring out the front viewports, his sweater hanging down to her mid-thigh, his socks hiked up her calves.  One shoulder had slipped off, since she was smaller than he was,  and there was a part of him that wanted to stride up and take the invitation of the exposed skin.</p><p>Instead, Theron paused at the end of the hallway that would take him to her, pitching his enhanced hearing toward her.</p><p>Theron waited.  He gave her time.</p><p>Finally, she spoke out toward the stars into the silence of the night, whispering,  “Happy Birthday, Guss, wherever you are.” </p><p>Theron closed his eyes.  She’d wanted Life Day because she knew she couldn’t have – he couldn’t get for her – what she really wanted.</p><p>“I did it differently this year, since you weren’t around.  I’ll do it normal – normal for us – when you’re back.” </p><p>They never had celebrated Life Day full-tilt together on Yavin.  They’d celebrated Guss’s birthday, then grabbed the leftovers from the Republic camp’s Life Day celebration to enjoy the next day in a low-key, ad hoc day of R&amp;R.  Eva and her crew put all their energy into Guss’s birthday, and Life Day had been a second thought.  He’d brought the goods the next day.</p><p>“Spy Guy pulled out all the stops for me for Life Day.  So did C2.  It was a great day.   You’ll see it, next year.  Even Bowie might enjoy it.” </p><p>This was Theron’s first, traditional Life Day with Eva.  He hadn’t ruined it, which was a win in his column.  He’d made her happy, distracted her from what could have been a sad day.  He’d even apologized for not finding them.  He had done everything right that he could, Theron insisted to himself.</p><p>But still, inside him, there was a dissatisfaction with the fact that they smuggler crew had done what they did best – disappeared off the radar so thoroughly that no g-man could find them, not even Agent Theron Shan. </p><p>Theron, despite all of his training, must have made some noise that signaled his private frustration with himself, as Eva turned to see him lurking at the end of the hallway.  “Hey.”  She tilted her head, inviting him to come to her.</p><p>Theron’s feet felt the cold metal floor as he walked toward her, not quite searing but certainly not pleasant.  What was far more enjoyable was how Eva curled into him, her warmth preserved by his clothes, and he hugged her tight to him.  They stood there in the <em>Thief’</em>s cockpit for quite some time.  “You all right?”</p><p>“Missing absent friends.”</p><p>Eva wasn’t dumb.  She could figure out that he’d eavesdropped on her with that cybertech that adorned his temple, his inner ears, and his left eye.  She wasn’t angry about it, however; he already knew what preoccupied her and worried her as the months dragged on with no sign of them. </p><p>“I have an idea,” he offered.  She looked up at him, draping her arms around his shoulders.  “We could watch your holos.  And mine.  Together.”</p><p>The one thing they <em>had </em>done on Guss’s birthday, in lieu of a present, was watch Eva’s old family holos.  For some of the crew, it was the first time they’d seen the ethereal, delicate Athene Corolastor and her more rugged and weathered husband, Hadrian, the original captains of the ship they inhabited.</p><p>Some weeks later, Theron came back to the ship to privately show her own small collection of his childhood holos, stills and a few moving clips.  He did not have nearly as much in comparison to offer, but he still gave it up to her, as well as the full disclosure as to who was his father and who was his biological father. </p><p>Eva smiled gently at him and nodded.  “I’m not the only one with absent friends and family.  And that doesn’t erase the good things we all had.”</p><p>“No.  And I hope it doesn’t blot out what we do have right now?” With the vigorous shake of her head, Theron held her left hand, and the pair made their way out of the cockpit, toward warmer clothes and making another happy memory in the midst of bad times.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>